Valar Morghulis
' Valar Morghulis' is the name of the short story that tells the story of Arya Starke`s journey to the lands of the Free Cities. Valar Morghulis explains much of what is happening in Lahmia, and as well as this allows a better understanding of why Arya Starke suddenly appears to have immense assasination powers when she joins the Order of the Violet Dragon. Valar Morghulis begins chronilogically following the Invasion of the Divine Lands, as this is when Arya Starke is located in the Free Cities, and thus Brann Starke is sent there. POV Characters Arya Starke - Chapter 1, 2, 4, 5, 7 Brann Starke - Chapter 3, 6 Plot Valar Morghulis Main Article : Valar Morghulis During the period between the Rise of Lucerne and Westros she gained her own short story which chronicled her travelling to Braavos to meet her Braavosi sword teacher. Arya takes a ship of House Starke secretly in the night while the rest of her family outside of her sister is out fighting and she makes her way to Braavos. City of the Sea God When she arrives in Braavos she discovers a nearly completely different world as Braavos is a member of the Free Cities which lie as an alliance of unaligned states in the northern coast of Lahmia. She has trouble finding her sword trainer and she becomes embroiled in the inner workings of the city as she discovers a plot by Lahmians to infiltrate the city itself. As she becomes more embroiled in the drama her location is discovered by her family who sends Brann Starke to bring her home. House of Black and White As the city begins to collapse under the weight of the drama being unleashed on it it is Arya that saves the life of Jaqen H'ghar who brings her to the House of Black and White where she begins training to be a Faceless Man. In her training she is forced to avoid her brother Brann who arrives in Braavos with a large contingent of Starke soldiers and in her avoidence she is given the option of rising through the ranks of the Faceless Men through completing tasks for them. Her first task is the infiltration of the canals beneath Braavos of which are run by a brutal crime syndicate which is destroying the canals in their crazed masterplan. The Canals She enters the canals and realizes very quickly how brutal the group is when she is forced to kill several boys who try and rape her despite there being only twelve years old. As she infiltrates farther into the canals she meets the other children who speak of being led by a boy they call "Big Boy" and she makes her way towards this leader. When she finally meets him she discovers a soldier from House Starke being torchered and she fails her task by killing nearly the entire leadership of the syndicate outside of "Big Boy" who flees. Forced to return to her brother in order to get the Starke man help she is pained to have to leave Braavos. As she is preparing to leave the city she is met by Jaqen H'ghar who tells her that she didn't in fact fail her first test as the Faceless Men had left the Starke man in the canals and her true test was a sign of loyalty over blind faith. Jaqen H'ghar tells her that the day may come when she needs his assistence and gives her a coin which he says will allow her to return to Braavos when she is ready. Category:Story